


Strange World Space

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The idea of being tied up...scares me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange World Space

**Author's Note:**

> lillian13 asked for japanese rope bondage, as well as pleading, chilly, and stones. I have to admit that I'm not that familiar with shibari - my style runs more towards western style - so this is the best I can come up with.

It's on their six-month anniversary (not that John would ever admit to paying attention) that Rodney brings up the idea of bondage. He's so _casual_ about it, just throwing it out like it's no big deal, and John has to admit it - he freaks.

Rodney correctly interprets the look on his face and backs off, but the damage has already been done. Their evening ends early, as John frantically dresses and leaves to go to his own room. The look on Rodney's face haunts him as he leaves, though. He can't get it out of his head - at once regretful and full of want.

John can't help but avoid Rodney for a few days. The glimpses that he catches - not that he's looking, by any means - show a Rodney who's abnormally quiet, almost like those horrid days after Doranda, and John is sorry, worried. But in the privacy of his own head, he can admit that he's scared, and that makes him pull back even further.

It's Ronon of all people who notices what's going on. They're sparring in the gym, when Ronon throws him and follows him down into a pin. "What's with you and McKay?" he asks.

John squirms; trying to break Ronon's hold, even though he knows that he's not getting up till Ronon lets him. He spares a thought of regret for encouraging Ronon to open up if it means that he's going to start asking about John's _feelings_. "Nothing is going on. Everything's fine. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

Ronon stands and pulls John to his feet. "Everything is not fine, Sheppard. I shouldn't have been able to throw you that easily, and McKay's walking around like someone kicked his nula."

John blinks. "Nula? What the hell is a nula?"

"Small animal. Children usually keep them as pets. And you're avoiding the subject."

He can't help but wonder if Teyla has gotten to Ronon. He can't remember the last time the guy was so insistent, and why did it have to be about feelings? Couldn't he be obsessed over chocolate pudding, like Rodney... John sighs. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Wasn't worried." Ronon throws him again, and John lands painfully on his back. "You probably should be, though."

Ronon shoots him a meaningful look as they leave the gym, which John interprets to mean, "Go talk to McKay or next time will be even more painful." He sighs again and heads to the transporter. He's going to take the time to shower before he goes in search of his wayward scientist.

Clean, he realizes he's run out of excuses. If things are bad enough that Ronon has noticed, then Elizabeth and Teyla have noticed as well, and it's only a matter of time before a whole series of interventions are staged on his ass, and since he can't explain to _anyone_ what the issue is, that's a minefield best avoided. He checks the time and realizes that Rodney is probably in his lab. Great. Could this day get any better?

It's only a few minutes walk to get to the lab from the transporter, and that only because John is walking as slowly as he can. Still, he arrives at the door sooner than he wants. Hanging back, he watches the people inside for a bit. Everyone is abnormally quiet, and people keep shooting looks at Rodney, who is talking quietly to Zelenka. John waits until Zelenka excuses himself to go back to his own desk before poking his head into the room. "Rodney? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He has to ignore the stones in his stomach as he waits for John to answer.

Rodney startles, like a wild animal, and the look that he shoots Zelenka is full of hope, as if he thinks Zelenka will come up with a reason for him to refuse. But Zelenka just shakes his head and Rodney sighs before turning towards John. He trudges out the door and waves it shut, obviously thinking that this is going to be embarrassing. John approves, but not for the reason that he suspects Rodney is thinking.

"Colonel." Rodney won't look at him, staring at the wall behind John.

"Rodney. Walk with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he starts toward a nearby balcony, Rodney following placidly enough in his wake. He goes outside and leans against the railing, waiting for Rodney to come out and close the door.

"If you're going to break up with me, then I appreciate the privacy, but could you please get it over with?" Rodney still won't look at him, and John's heart clenches painfully.

"Jesus, I'm not going to break up with you!" John takes the two steps that it takes to put him inside Rodney's personal space, forcing Rodney to turn his head to look up at him.

"You're not? Of course you're not. Just because you've avoided me for three days after running out of my room like your ass was on fire, that gives me no reason to think that I'm being dumped." Rodney's mouth is tipped down, and he looks... sad.

John can't stand it, and he bends his head, kissing that look right off Rodney's face. When he finally pulls back, Rodney looks confused, but that's an improvement over being sad, so John'll take it. Rodney opens his mouth, and John presses a finger against his lips to stop him from speaking. This is going to be hard enough without having to interrupt one of Rodney's rants. "The idea of being tied up...scares me."

Rodney breaks in. "John, I'm not going to _hurt_ you. You know that. But it could be fun, if you'd just _try_."

Replacing his finger, he shakes his head when Rodney opens his mouth again. This is hard enough without being interrupted every five words. "What I'm trying to say is that it scares me, but I'm willing to try. But if I say stop, then you need to promise to stop, okay?"

A huge smile breaks out across Rodney's face, and he pulls John into a deep kiss, barely giving him time to get his finger out of the way. Breaking the kiss, he says, breathlessly, "Tonight? Now? If we wait, you're just going to work yourself into a panic about it."

John wants to disagree, put it off for a few days, but he knows that Rodney's right. "Okay. Now."

As they walk to Rodney's room, Rodney radios Zelenka. "I'm taking the afternoon off. Don't interrupt me unless the city is sinking or going to blow up in the next fifteen minutes." There's a pause, then Rodney laughs and says, "Will do."

Looking at him curiously, John waits for him to explain. He doesn't have to wait long. "Zelenka says to tell you that he's very glad that you got me out of the lab. My blue funk was disturbing the workings of the other scientists." John chuckles at that, letting the humor dissolve some of the stress.

The door to Rodney's room opens, and they both step inside. John waits for the door to close, then turns to look at Rodney, who's holding up one shaking hand to John's face. "I didn't think you'd ever come back here."

Silently, John resolves to find who hurt Rodney so badly in his past, and kill them. "I'm here now, Rodney. And I think you had some plans for me?"

Rodney smiles. His hand stops shaking and he lowers it to John's waist, untucking his shirt and pulling it up. John obediently lifts his arms and lets Rodney pull it off. Rodney chucks the shirt to one side and goes to his knees in front of John, who swallows hard and reaches down to pet Rodney's hair. Rodney smiles up at him and undoes his thigh holster, laying it carefully to one side. He unlaces John's boots, and helps him step out of them, then stands again and undoes John's pants. Once he's naked, Rodney steps back and looks him over.

John has to resist the urge to cover himself as Rodney studies him closely, which is stupid since basic training beat out any modesty long ago. "This is a little uneven, don't you think?"

"If you're sure?" Rodney says, but his hands are already busy unzipping and unbuttoning. His clothes come off in a tangle and he kicks the mess to one side. Rodney lets John look his fill, but when John reaches out to touch, Rodney ducks back. "Let me, John. I've wanted to do this for so long."

Still feeling shamefully exposed, John nods. Rodney gives him another sunny smile, and then turns to the small chest he uses as a dresser and pulls out a small bundle of thin rope. John has to swallow hard, so that he doesn't run screaming from the room.

"Turn around, John." John has to close his eyes for a second - this isn't a bad guy tying him up for who knows what, but Rodney, and Rodney won't hurt him. Then he turns around, and faces the wall. "Keep your eyes closed, and just breathe for a moment." Rodney's voice is close, right behind John, and he nods jerkily before doing as he's told. The deep breaths calm him, and when Rodney runs his hands down John's arms, he doesn't do more than twitch. Tugging gently, he pulls John's arms behind his back and then there's the feel of soft rope encircling his wrists.

He can't stop the instinctive jerk away that he gives, but he immediately puts his hands back, and Rodney praises him. "That's good, John. I know this is hard for you." Rodney's hands are busy behind him, and he can hear the soft _shushing_ of the rope being wrapped around his wrists, and then up his forearms, pulling them back further. His chest grows tight, and it becomes more difficult to breathe.

"Rodney?" He barely recognizes his own voice, it's so high and tight, but Rodney's hands are gentle as he soothes John.

He's turned back around so that he faces Rodney, and then Rodney starts to wrap the rope around John's waist, snugging his hands tight against the small of his back. He tugs, and then pulls harder, but he's well and truly bound.

Rodney tugs him forward, onto the small area rug, and John relaxes a little bit. He hadn't even realized that standing on the metal plating had made his feet chilly. He shakes a little bit, and Rodney pulls him into a firm hug. That helps him relax even more.

When Rodney goes back to his knees, John's breath catches in his chest, and his cock, which has been determinately not interested in what's happening, starts to perk up. Rodney smiles at it, but doesn't touch it. Instead, he eases John into a wide stance, and wraps another piece of rope around his waist. Pulling it down, Rodney ties a knot right above his cock, then pulled the rope down and tied another below his balls. Passing the rope between John's legs, Rodney says, "Remember, keep breathing," then presses on one hip, urging John to turn around. When he does, he hears Rodney stand, and the rope is pulled up between his cheeks. The knot between his legs is pulled snug against his perineum, and he has to admit that it feels good. He feels Rodney tying the rope to the one wrapped around his waist. "Okay, John, let's move to the bed."

John takes one step, and freezes. Moving has pulled all the ropes tighter, and he can feel his cock throbbing from where the rope is pressed tight against his balls. "I-I can't." And he really can't.

Rodney has climbed back to his feet, and he moves around so that he's facing John. One of his hands lands on John's shoulder, and the other on the rope around his waist, tugging him forward gently. "You can do it, John."

One step and then another, and John is at the edge of the bed. Rodney moves out of the way and guides John down; who's gasping at all the ways the rope is pulling and rubbing against him. Just as gently, he's guided over onto his stomach, his legs spread wide. John buries his face in the pillow as Rodney comes up on the bed, between his legs. "I'm going to eat you out now," Rodney says, and John whimpers. He loves being rimmed, and Rodney knows that. Offering to do it now is really unfair.

But Rodney doesn't just offer. John has a spit second to wrap his head around it, and then Rodney buries his face between John's cheeks, licking and sucking on his hole. He moans, hands clutching at nothing. "Oh, please, Rodney, please," he pleads. He pulls on the ropes, desperate to touch, and they hold.

Rodney's mouth is busy, and as he starts to work his tongue into John's hole, John whimpers. The rope is rubbing against his cock, against his perineum, against the tender area between the cheeks of his ass, and it just heightens the sensation. He needs more, though, and he knows how to get it. "Rodney, stop. Stop, please."

John can hear the reluctances as Rodney pulls back. "What?" John doesn't answer. Instead, he struggles to pull his legs under himself, pushing himself up on his knees. Rodney gasps, and then helps him get into position. As soon as he settles, Rodney slides one hand between his legs, wrapping it around his cock. His other hand holds John wide, so that he can go back to eating him out. John continues to whimper and twist, but the ropes mean that he can't move very far.

When a finger slides in next to Rodney's tongue, his whimpers grow louder. There's something about being tied that's almost... freeing, and John is finding it hard not to make all the noises that he normally bites back. When that finger presses down hard on his prostate, he cries out, begging to be fucked.

He knows that it's not logical, but when Rodney pulls away, he whines at the absence of touch. But he can feel Rodney coming to his knees behind him, and then the cool, slick head of Rodney's cock pressing against his hole. He nods frantically, and it starts to slide into him. "You feel so good, John. Hot and tight, and I can feel the rope against my cock. It's rough and pulls at the skin. You like this? You like being tied up underneath me?"

John nods again, still whining as Rodney continues to slide into him. Rodney's hands wrap in the rope at his waist, pulling it even tighter, and then he starts to thrust. John cries out, voice high and tight. "Want it, oh, fuck."

"I know you do," Rodney says, fucking into him, deep and hard. Each stroke passes over his prostate, and when he closes his eyes all he can see are bright flashes of pleasure. "You gonna come from this, John? Gonna come from my cock in your ass? From the feeling of the rope digging into your skin?"

John whimpers wordlessly and rocks on his knees, trying to speed Rodney up. He needs to come, wants to come so badly, but it's not quite enough. He can feel Rodney shift, and then shift again, trying to find the perfect angle, and he can't hold back the cry when the head of Rodney's cock pounds right into his prostate. "I'm close, John. So close, just from tying you up and sliding into you. Are you close? Gonna give it up for me?"

Nodding, John can't help tightening around Rodney's cock, trying to hold him in place, and Rodney's rhythm breaks for a moment. He resumes, but instead of long, deep strokes, they're short, rubbing right over his prostate. Rodney's hands twist, tightening the ropes even further, and the combination _breaks_ John, who sobs out his release as he comes.

By the time he comes back to himself, Rodney has come as well, and he slides out of John, who collapses down on his belly. John can feel Rodney's hands, busy at the small of his back, untying the ropes, and as they loosen, he takes a deep breath. It takes a few minutes for Rodney to undo them all, and when the last rope - the one binding his wrists - is off, John lets his arms come forward with a sigh of relief.

Rodney bundles up the ropes and throws them in an untidy stack next to the bed, then lies down next to John and wraps one arm around his back, pulling him close. John goes along willingly, not that he'd admit that the snuggling feels oddly reassuring. "How was it?" Rodney asks, his voice diffident.

John has to think about it. "It was... good. Freeing. I didn't expect that."

He can _feel_ Rodney smile against his shoulder. "Next time, trust me? I won't hurt you, and you might just like it."

John smiles in return. "I can do that."


End file.
